fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SHAS:BS06
Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories Bonus 6 is the sixth episode of Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories. The title of this episode is Mana and Gentaro: Teachers of Amanogawa Kindergarten. In this episode, The newly opened Amanogawa Kindergarten had no teachers, and the principal of Amanogawa High School told Gentaro Kisaragi to become their teacher. He must also find an assistant teacher. Plot There was a newly opened school called Amanogawa Kindergarten. Since they haven't find any teachers yet, the kids doesn't know what to do. Then, the Principal announced that a student from High School must be their teacher for 1 week. Kisaragi Gentaro will volunteer and his friends were kind of worried about him. He said that it's okay and he'll be the teacher. Soon, Gentaro goes to the principal's office and the principal told him that he must find a student from any school that must be smart enough to teach the kids. Gentaro heard that Oogai First Middle School's students are very smart, so he decides to go there. In Oogai First Middle School, it was peaceful. Gentaro doesn't know which student to choose. But, he decides to pick the Student Council President, Aida Mana. Unfortunately, Mana and the Student Council team were having a meeting. The meeting lasts for 1 hour, and Gentaro is bored. After Mana went out of the room, Gentaro finally went to her. But, Mana doesn't know him. And he introduced himself. He persuades Mana to become an assistant teacher for Amanogawa Kindergarten (Which is very far from Oogai). Mana accepts his request and she told Rikka to be the Vice Student Council President for 1 week. Mana soon left Oogai and she goes to Amanogawa High School, which looks like a real American School, and it's huge, too. Gentaro and Mana went to the principal's office. Mana introduces herself to the principal and the pricipal accepts her as Gentaro's assistant teacher. They made a deal and starting now, Mana is officially a teacher in Amanogawa Kindergarten. *MONDAY: There were actually plenty of kids. Mana was excited to teach them. Their first session is Art, the kid have to make paintings of themselves. The kids did good, but a kid accidentally painted Mana's hair green, and now Mana has Green Hair! The rest of the kids continued to paint her hair into RAINBOW COLORED! Gentaro saw Mana's hair and he was ROTFL-ing. *TUESDAY: Things were getting better. Except for Lunch. the kids start to have a FOOD FIGHT! Mana got really mad and she stopped the kids from throwing food. It's a waste of food! But wait... what happened back in Oogai School? Mana told Rikka to be the Student Council President of the school for a week. But she doesn't know the consequences! Soon, some random schoolboys from other classes were fighting. Rikka tries to stop them but she can't because the boys doesn't know her. If Mana was here, she'll immediately stop the boys. *WEDNESDAY: Things were getting even more better than the previous days. It was time for music class. The kids sung Amanogawa School's anthem. But suddenly, everyone turned out to be tone deaf (Including Mana, though) and someone's hand got stuck inside a drum (LOL!) It was actually Gentaro..... *THURSDAY: There was sudden news on the TV that there is a ghost in Amanogawa High School. The school got closed until the staff found the ghost. Including Amanogawa Kindergarten, which was also closed because the kids might be afraid if the ghost came to the kindergarten. *FRIDAY: Fortunately, the ghosts didn't went inside the kindergarten. So the kindergarten was opened. But not the high school. But in the middle of a subject, Gentaro hallucinates many ghosts. The ghosts became visible and scared the kids. The ghosts also took their Psyches. Mana transforms into Cure Heart and Gentaro reveals his identity to become Kamen Rider Fourze. Heart and Fourze's attacks became one and attacked all the ghosts. Now, the children were saved. The high school was opened. Then on Monday, Mana has to go back to Oogai. The school had found 10 teachers already. Someday, Mana wants to go back to Amanogawa again. Category:Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories Category:Bonus Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Fan Made Crossovers